Power Struggle
by Artist of Death
Summary: In the past, Arthur Hellsing used another organization to help him with crisis. Integra finds herself in a jam, with Walter's influence, decides to use her father's back up plan. The thing is...is she willing to let an agent from the past help? Alucard senses no aura from this agent and is curious to what it is. (Haitus: dont worry im working on other chapters before publishing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow Hellsing fans. I wanted to make a fanfiction story for Hellsing for so long and now I have the chance to do so. Plus I wanted more Alucard and Oc stories. Anyway, onto the story. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. All rights belong to Kohta Hirano. Other plot line and characters belong to me.**_

**Prologue**

_ Arthur Hellsing sat in his office reading over some important files, signing his name when required. Sighing, he placed his pen down deciding to take break after working nonstop for four hours. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur felt a headache coming on._

_ The Hellsing Organization was oddly at peace. Their "pet" vampire has been locked away in the darkest dungeon hidden deep within the basement. His daughter Integra was born a month ago, but sadly her birthmother passed during child labor._

_ He was left alone with his trusted butler and friend, Walter C. Dornez, to help raise his newborn girl._

_ Rousing from his thoughts, Arthur got up from his black leather chair to move over to the large windows that overlooked the mansion grounds. He watched as his soldiers march across the grounds, patrolling around the huge mansion. Arthur made sure extra safety precautions were taken just in case an attack on the home front ensued._

_ He had to protect his daughter from any danger. While gazing out of the windows, a figure phased out the shadows to stand in front of his mahogany oak desk. Knowing who the person was, he continued gazing out the window undisturbed._

_ Without turning around, he spoke to the figure._

_ "My friend, years to come I will surrender to death like my father and ancestors before me. When such happens…I want you to erase all memory of you from my daughter and leave this place."_

_ The figure said nothing, waiting for the head of the Hellsing organization to continue._

_ "I want you to continue to watch over her from a distance to make sure she follows in my footsteps. From a far, insure that no harm befall on her. Only in her desperate time of need,…when the organization takes a heavy blow, only then reveal yourself to her," Arthur commanded._

_ The figure still said not a word. Closing his eyes to hold back the tears that threaten to fall from his icy blue eyes, he still continued on._

_ "Please…Please I beg of you! Keep my daughter safe from harm!" he pleaded._

_ The silent figure kneeled down on one knee as a servant would to its master._

_ "Yes…Arthur," spoke a feminine voice._

**Sounds interesting don't it. Anyway I want you guys to review your first thought about the story setting and what not. See you around!**


	2. Chapter 2: Help Wanted

**Hey guys! Here's another installment. Disclaimer: I don't Hellsing. All rights belong to Kohta Hirano. Ocs and other plotline belong to me.**

**Help Wanted**

Years have passed since the death of Arthur Hellsing. Integra has since then took over as head of the Hellsing Organization with the help of the pet vampire, Alucard, who helped her find the resolve to kill her uncle. Walter C. Dornez, the Hellsing butler, was still alive and kicking.

A few weeks ago during a mission in Chedar village, Alucard turned a police girl, Seras Victoria, into a draculina after she was shot in the chest by him to kill the freak vampire impersonating a priest. He turned the whole village into mindless ghouls.

It's been a few days since the Valentine brother incident. The two wreaked havoc on the Hellsing army, wiping out a huge portion of Integra's defenses. Walter and Seras were able to take down Jan Valentine while Alucard single-handedly destroyed the other, Luke.

Integra was in desperate need of soldiers. Sitting in her office, her ice blue eyes shifted over mounds of files pertaining to potential recruits for hire. Closing another file in hand, she pushed it off to the side sighing heavily.

Taking her thin-round rimmed glasses off, she pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to release some of her frustration. She felt a huge headache brewing and she didn't want that: not one bit.

Walter walked in the office with a tray of fresh hot tea to help soothe his lady. Strolling up to the same mahogany desk from so many years ago, he placed a cup of tea in front of her. Grasping the tea in hand, Integra took a long sip before settling it back down on the desk.

"All of these recruits seem promising, but it's hard to choose who is right for the organization," stated Integra. Walter seen her in many situations such as these, but this time she was having a hard time with dealing with it.

_'Its time,' _he thought.

"Madam, if I may…I have a great candidate to help fill in some holes in our defenses," suggested Walter taking the now empty cup from her to refill it.

"Go on," she ordered leaning back into her chair.

"In desperate situations such as this, your father had a backup plan that involved help from his acquaintances at another organization. Possibly hearing of our distress, they would likely be more than willing to lend a hand," he explained returning the cup of tea to Integra.

Integra leaned forward to place her elbows on the oak desk in order to fold her hands in front of her face in contemplation.

"Very well. Walter, contact _this _organization," she ordered. She knew this was her only chance to pick up the slack.

"Yes, right away ma'am." Walter bowed to Integra, leaving to contact the acquaintances. Reclining back into the chair, she felt a familiar dark presence hiding in the shadows.

"I already know it's you Alucard. Stop hiding."

The vampire chuckled darkly as he fazed himself in front of Integra's desk. He had a sadistic smirk on his face as he gazed at his master.

"I heard we will be recruiting someone from another organization. Are you sure we should let someone unfamiliar into our lines?" Alucard questioned, but at the same time mocked Integra.

"Don't you dare question my motives vampire. We have a guest coming and I want you to be on your best behavior," she ordered sending him a cold glare.

"But master. Aren't I always on my best behavior," he mocked, feigning to be hurt.

Giving him a stone cold look, she replied, "Its an order."

Bowing down on one knee placing a hand over his dead beating heart, Alucard answered, "Yes…my master."

* * *

My masters and I were silent in the dark window tinted vehicle as the driver took us to the Hellsing Manor. The two were chatting about something while I watched the scenery rush by. The sun was setting, so I had a feeling that we will be meeting the pet vampire during the business visit. My masters were twins and everyone knew they were gentlemen and good caring people.

They both had identical graying ginger hair and dulling blue eyes. Their face was clean shaven, exposing some aging of time. Both wore matching dark blue suits with a black tie and polished black shoes.

I, on the other hand, saw it unnecessary, did not dress "appropriately" for the meeting with Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Walter called an hour ago about an emergency meeting so I knew it was time.

For me, I wore a baggy black t-shirt. Underneath, chest bindings were wrapped tightly around my full breasts to make it seem as if I'm flat chested. To complete the ensemble, I had on matching black baggy pants that covered my bare feet.

I have nothing against shoes,… I just didn't feel like wearing them today. I peered through my jet black bangs, reaching the bridge of my nose, which concealed my eyes as we continued to ride in the car. My hair reached my calves if I stood up, so right now it's probably to the floor since I'm sitting.

_'It's been years since I've been at the Hellsing Manor. I wonder if things I changed,' _I thought to myself.

"Kosuke."

My masters' call disrupted me from my thoughts. Turning head toward the two twins, I waited for them to continue.

"You've been distracted lately," said John.

"Is it about meeting Integra after all these years?" inquired Timothy.

I could tell the two apart by their voices. Timothy's voice was smooth and suave while John's had a deep rough voice. At the question I shook my head no.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her. It's been years since I last saw the girl," I replied.

"Then what is it?" asked Timothy. His eyes shone concern.

"I'm just wondering what Arthur would say about the situation…if he was still alive."

The car fell silent as we took a moment of silence to honor the late Arthur Hellsing. His death was a touchy subject with my masters…especially me. To Timothy and John, Arthur was a part of their family. One of the Claymores.

To me…he was…a friend…maybe even more. It wouldn't have worked out any way. I never aged and couldn't die. He could do all of those things without hindrance.

The driver announced that we've arrived at the Hellsing estate. Opening the door, I let my masters exit the vehicle first. Exiting after them, I told the driver to stay here since the meeting will be short and brief.

Dealing with him, I turned to gazed at the old mansion. Nothing had changes except the fines that grew on the edges of the building.

_'Things haven't changed I see.'_

Joining the Claymore twins to walk up the stairs, we were greeted with the sight of Walter. Without thinking, I immediately enclosed him in my arms. He laughed at my actions.

"Nice to see you too," he said smiling at me. Letting go of him, Walter was greeted with more hugs.

"Walter! Its been a long time old friend," remarked John as he studied his old partner in crime. Walter had definitely aged.

His pale skin showed wrinkles on his face. He still wore his butler outfit with a monocle over his left eye. His black slightly graying hair was pulled back into a neat short ponytail.

Yeah…nothing changed.

"We should hurry along. Don't want to keep the madam waiting.," he suggested.

The inside of the mansion is still the same. The floor was carpeted in maroon. Walls still the same grey-green color with gold embroidery. Old paintings littered the walls. Vases here and there.

Walter guided us to the same office Arthur once inhibited. Standing outside the double doors, Walter knocked twice to let the others know that the guests had arrived.

"Come in," responded a stern feminine voice. Walter held the door open for us to walk in before he did.

_'Déjà vu.'_

The office was the same. A woman sat behind the mahogany desk, hands clasped in front of her. There was a chair placed in front of the desk. The woman had long platinum blond hair and the iciest blue eyes behind a pair of round thin rimmed glasses.

She wore a black suit with pure white gloves on her hands. A white shirt peeked out from the button up suit and around her neck was a red tie with a cross attached to it.

_'She looks like…Arthur.'_

To the left stood two vampires. The shortest of the two had short blond hair that spiked at her neck. A mustard yellow uniform covered her and had the Hellsing coat of arms on the sleeves. The suit looked like it strained a little with the size of her huge breasts.

If I took my chest bindings off, my chest easily compared with her's. That's why I prefer to wearing bindings. She had on white thigh high stockings with brown combat boots. She also had white gloves to cover her hands and looked no older than twenty maybe.

Then there was the tallest. He wore a red fedora hat over his short raven hair. Glasses tinted orange and red obscured his eyes. He was handsome, but I didn't care about that. Underneath his red trench coat, he wore a Victorian black suit with brown leather riding boots. His hands were covered with white gloves that had seals on them.

"Sir Integra, may I introduce, John and Timothy Claymore," said Walter bowing at the waist before making his way over to stand by Integra.

Timothy sat in the chair while John stood behind him. I stayed on the right side of the room across from the vampires. Before going into a meditation trance, I constructed a barrier in my mind to keep the older nosferatu from invading my mind.

* * *

"Its been years since we last saw you," started Timothy.

"The last time we saw you, you were just a baby," stated John.

"My butler explained to me that father depended on your organization when situations like mine exist," remarked Integra cutting right to the chase.

"Yes, Walter explained that a duo of freak vampires were able to infiltrate you defenses, turning most of your soldiers into ghouls," commented John.

"And we understand that you are in need of _special _agents that know of vampires," stated Timothy.

Leaning forward on her elbows, Integra asked, "What agent do you offer?"

"The agent we have available for you is standing right here," they spoke in unison gesturing their hands in Kosuke's direction. Snapping their finger simultaneously, they called out,

"Kosuke."

* * *

My masters' call awoke me from the short trance. Without further delay, I walked up to them stopping right next to John.

"This is Kosuke. In our organization, Kosuke is ranked number one," commented John. I nodded my head in acknowledgement figuring I should stay silent.

"What's wrong? Don't you talk?" she inquired. I still said nothing.

"Uh…he doesn't talk much. Only if need be," Timothy replied nervously. Integra continued to send her icy gaze towards me.

I ignored it.

"We'll give him to you for a week to test him out-,"

_'What am I…a toy now?'_

"-if your expectations are met, you may keep him for as long as you like, but we would like visitations if everything turns out correctly," suggested Timothy.

"Agreed," replied Integra.

They all shook hands to seal the deal. Timothy and John slightly bowed at me as I bowed deeply at the waist in respect. Walter escorted them out…I was left with the ice queen and vampires.

"As you know my name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I prefer you to address me as Sir Integra," she said. No response.

"Our organization deals with the supernatural. We eliminate freak vampires and ghouls that cause-," I stopped her with a raised hand. I could tell she was pissed off at the interruption in the midst of her explanation. Integra was about to yell, but was stopped when I started using sign language to communicate with her.

She was confused by it.

_'All those years I've taught her have definitely gone to waste,' _I thought agitated by her lack of skills.

Thankfully, Walter came back and was able to translation what I just signed.

"He says that there is no need for further explanation. He has helped your father a long time ago and knows what is required," he translated.

"Why don't you speak like any normal person?" I made more hand gestures.

"He doesn't find it necessary and…he's not normal."

"What are you then?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

I pointed at Walter. Her elegant eyebrow rose even more.

"He's a shinigami ma'am. A grim reaper as you can say," replied Walter. It was kind of true.

"Master…I sense no aura from this person," commented the older vampire.

Moving on since Kosuke was being encryptic, Integra decided to introduce her vampires.

"The blond girl is Seras Victoria, our newest edition to the Hellsing team. Her sire is the vampire next to her, Alucard."

Seras waved at me. Alucard gave me an ominous smirk. I didn't like that one bit. I made a mental note to stay away from him at all costs.

"Since formalities are out the way, Walter will show you to your room." She dismissed us and Walter directed me to the lower levels of the mansion to the basement.

"I would give you your old room, but I don't want to raise suspicions," remarked Walter. I nodded in agreement. Reaching the basement, he guided me to a room.

Opening the door, I saw a small round table place in the center of the room with a single chair. There was a coffin bed on the side of the room, pressed against the wall. A dresser accompanied it a few inches away.

On the left side was a door that possibly leads to the bathroom. Overall, the room was small.

"I'll retrieve some of your old clothing that you left behind when you were here before. In the meantime, relax." Walter flashed a smile before closing the door.

Lying on the coffin bed, I closed my eyes and drifted asleep.

**So here's the second chapter. Please review the story. It makes me feel better that someone actually reads it.**


	3. Chapter 3:Unwanted

**Hi guys. Sorry I kept deleting and reposting the story. It wouldn't show in the Hellsing archives under **_**Past, Present, What about the Future, **_**so I had to repost it under a new name. Plus I couldn't get the summary right. So here's another installment of **_**Power Struggle.**_

**Unwanted**

The past few days have been pure _hell. _Any normal person would be grateful that they had another hand to help around here. No, what does Integra do?

Bitch and complain about everything I do. She has been sending me on missions nonstop ever since I was left here by my masters. Then she wants me to report to her as soon as I'm done the mission, leaving me no time to shower or at least make myself somewhat presentable.

So of course, she gripes about that because I'm tracking blood all over her carpet. I have no problems with going on missions alone without any reinforcements, but dealing with ghouls can get kind of messy. That's why I preferred to use my own weapon, but alas without asking she made me use a gun.

My weapon would have been more suited for the job. High powered guns made ghouls explode, spewing blood and guts everywhere. If I'm late in reporting, Integra complains even more.

What she doesn't know is that I report to a higher authority than her. Sometimes when I'm in solitude, I sift through my memory base to recall if Integra was this whiney when I raised her. I don't know... I just want it to end.

Most of the two days were spent with my old friend, Walter, when I have the time. If he needed help, I would lend an extra hand. Seras Victoria, I found to be a very nice and friendly girl.

When I first arrived here, that night when I fell asleep, she stopped by briefly to tell me that her room was a couple doors down if I needed anything. Around Seras and Walter, I can show my emotions freely. Even though I only met Seras two days ago, I felt as if I had a connection with her.

And so has she, but I knew the reason why. Let's just say newly turned vampires were always attracted to me. But once they learned of my status in my clan, our relationship ended. Hopefully our caring relationship won't diminish so easily.

Also, I've been busy eluding the pet vampire the whole time I've been here. Don't get me wrong…I have no qualms with him, I'm just following the late Arthur Hellsing's order: _Avoid Alucard as much as necessary with minimum contact as possible._

Every time I feel his dark evil aura permeating in a close area to mine, I would turn down the nearest hall available to avoid him. When he tries to pick up my trail, Alucard only catches a glimpse of the ends of my long raven hair before I vanish. Thankfully, Integra was _nice _enough to send me on solo missions without him accompanying me.

It's kind of hard to avoid a vampire that continuously stalks you. Good thing I placed a barrier in my room, enabling him from entering or reading my thoughts.

After my mission of killing another freak vampire and a hoard of ghouls, I received my daily dose of Integra's screaming. I swear if she keeps this up, I'm going to go deaf. I phased myself out of her office after her tyrant to the basement.

Not feeling like going back to my _room _yet, I ventured to Seras's room. I knocked on the door twice, but received no answer.

_'Something's up.'_

Luckily, Seras left her door unlocked, like that would stop me from entering. Opening the door, I found the girl sitting at the table motionless. Walking around her to get a good look, Seras's normal blue eyes were blood red as she stared at the blood packet in the bucket full of ice in the center of the table.

I waited for her to take and drain it, but she did nothing. I sighed and decided to snap her out of it. Grasping her shoulders, I shook her twice.

"Seras, Seras snap out of it."

She blinked owlishly for a minute, her eyes regaining their normal blue hue.

"Huh? Oh, Kosuke. I didn't know you were here," she said gazing at me. As I removed my hands from her shoulders, she brought a hand up to her forehead.

"I can't do it. Thankfully that voice was able to snap me out of it…nut I don't see a woman in here besides me," she mumbled looking around for the feminine voice she heard while in her trance.

"Seras…it was me," I admitted. She gaped not believing I just talked.

"So you're the one that called out to me! And you're a-,"

"Sssh, don't tell anyone. Not your master or Sir Integra," I whispered while holding a finger to my lips to silence her.

"But master probably heard our conversa-,"

"No he can't. Knowing I would have to do this, I placed a barrier around the room preventing him from intruding or hearing this conversation," I explained cutting her off again.

"Walter already knows about my sex, so you can talk to him about it." Seras nodded her head before she looked back at the blood packet. Her face turned sullen.

"Seras…have you eaten at all since you've been turned?" I asked becoming concerned.

She didn't answer. Instead she hung her head low. That told me everything.

"Why?"

"I feel like…if I drink the blood…then I will lose something important to me," she mumbled.

_'Her humanity…'_

I felt bad for the newly turned draculina. Hearing her confession, I felt my instincts take over.

"I can help you if you want," I suggested. This caused her head to snap up.

"What?!" Seras said, surprised at my offer. Walking away from her, I strolled around touching random objects in the room.

"Over the many years I've been living, I have dealt with newly formed vampires that had _problems _such as yours. With my expertise, I believe you are in need of my services."

Things started to click in her head.

"So you're not a shin, shimi-,"

"Shinigami?" I corrected her. I turned around to look at her slightly confused face.

"I am in a way, but I'm mostly like you. A vampire."

"So you're like master?" she questioned.

"Yes. Now moving on from that…As a newly turned vampire, you need to drink blood in order to survive," I started to explain. Seras turned melancholy about drinking blood.

"But…it doesn't mean that you need to drink _all _of it." Judging by the look on her face, Seras had a ray of hope.

"Really?"

"Yes," I replied, walking up to her to sit beside her, levitating from the ground.

"However, you need to comply with my terms: at least two tablespoons of blood every other week."

"O-oh, o-ok. I-I'll try," she said not too sure about the plan.

With a flick of my hand, I made a spoon appear in thin air while grabbing the packet. Ripping it open with my teeth, I poured as much as I could onto the spoon.

"Open up," I remarked giving her a soft smile. Seras was still reluctant to take it.

"Please…for me…," I cooed, pouting my lips to make her given in.

"A-alright." She took the first tablespoon like a champ. But the second tablespoon was swallowed with much difficulty.

Making the spoon vanish, I started to go into the bathroom to flush the rest away.

"You're not going to finish the rest?" I heard Seras inquire.

"I don't need to drink blood to survive. I'm… different from you and Alucard." I didn't like lying to the innocent girl, but if I told her the truth, it would be a contradiction all together.

* * *

_'I can't wait for the masters to arrive.'_

Today was Friday. Successfully, I was able to survive the torturous week at the Hellsing Organization. My masters should be coming shortly since it was late at night, around the same time I finished my recent mission.

Once again I stood outside of Integra's office doors. Sighing, I prepared myself for another scolding about nonsense, but I wasn't prepared for this one.

"There you are. You're an hour late if reporting to me!" she yelled in her thick British accent.

"I'm deeply sorry Sir Integra," I replied giving my voice a deep baritone.

"Oh! Now you decide to talk!" Integra's voice grew louder and louder with each sentence.

"I don't know why I agreed to this! Some number one ranked agent you are."

She was still ranting off on me, voice still gaining volume. As Integra continued to yell. It became harder to hear. My ears are more sensitive than most vampires.

Extremely loud voices at a close range can do some damage to my hearing. He obnoxious loud complaining had not ended yet, soon I became deaf in both ears.

Yup, I actually went deaf and my ears started to throb painfully. Integra became even more irritated when I didn't respond to a question, I guess she asked. How could I… I mean I'm deaf because of your persistent yelling and I can't read lips you know.

_**'Masters please hurry up…I can't take much more of this.' **_ I prayed that my telepathy was able to reach them from whatever distance they were at.

* * *

John, Timothy, and Walter walked down the manor halls on their way to Integra's office. On the way, they reminisced about the good old days. Upon reaching the doors, the trio heard a commotion going on inside…like yelling of some sort.

_**'Masters please hurry up…I can't take much more of this.'**_

Both John and Timothy received Kosuke's message and without further delay, burst through the doors.

They found Kosuke standing rigidly in front of Integra who was yelling her head off. If you squinted hard enough, you could see a thin trail of blood flowing from Kosuke's ears. By this point, the Claymore twins were seeing red.

"Oh there you are. I've been waiting for you two," spoke Integra. She finally stopped yelling in order to acknowledge the two.

But her comment was disregarded as the twins ushered Kosuke out of the room. Before leaving, the duo turned around to glare at Integra.

"We'll be having a meeting about this," they spoke in unison.

Walter watched as his three long time friends walked down the hallway. He finally knew why Kosuke spent so much time with him and Seras. He was disappointed in his lady as he turned to gaze at her speechless form.

What they both didn't know is that a familiar figure was watching everything unfold from the shadows.

* * *

Timothy and John took the abused vampire back home to her lavish room. In sign language, they told her to rest for a few days while they sort everything out. After sitting on the large bed for thirty minutes, two male walked through the door.

The two could be mistaken as twins if you gave them an overlook. The tall male was the oldest having long snow white hair pulled into a low ponytail that ended at his backside. His eyes were two shades of green: inner neon and outside dark green.

The other male was the youngest having the same features as the oldest, but he had spiky hair that reached the end of his nape. Both wore white jubans and black hamakas.

"Onee-san," mumbled the youngest. Even though she couldn't hear, she could tell what they wanted. Opening her arms wide, the snow white haired males flocked to each of her sides.

Wrapping her arms around the two, she slowly rocked back and forth to soothe their sorrow. The long haired man brushed his younger sister's black bangs from her eyes. Unknown to her, a blood tear escaped from her blood red eyes.

**Please review the story. I like to know how you guys feel about it.**


	4. Chapter 4:Big Boss

**I know I've kept you guys waiting for too long, but I'm back with a new chapter. For future reference, the story will contain a mixture of the original Hellsing and Hellsing ova, with my own plot line. I just wanted to warn you now, just in case you get confused later on. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. All rights belong to Kohta Hirano. Ocs and other plot line belong to me.**_

**Big Boss**

It's been a while since I last heard anything from Hellsing. Only two weeks or so. I highly doubt Integra hired any new recruits since I've been gone.

My hearing has returned to normal. No more constant ringing in my eardrums. I could fully understand someone without sign language or trying to read lips.

My brothers have been keeping me company the whole two weeks. Neither had let me out of their sight. It's endearing, but gets tiresome after awhile.

My eldest brother, the _real _Kosuke, was overly concerned with my well being. He's always been like that ever since we we're kids and reunited so many years ago. Kai, my youngest brother, is very clingy when it comes to me, not that I don't mind.

Ever since he was a baby, mother would put me in charge of him when she had to leave for months to take care of war affairs. Every now and then, Kai slips up and calls me "mother." I've gotten use to it, but I am motherly when it comes to him.

It was around afternoon when masters called me to speak with them. Walking through the pristine hallways, I made sure to keep my guard up. Sometimes the other warriors here have a _habit _of sneaking up on me to fight for my position or just looking for a fight in general.

Especially the number two ranked warrior in our organization. Her name is Senta and ever since we've recruited her from Germany, she's been out for my blood. You see…all of the warriors employed here are all human to an extent.

Mostly humans with rare abilities and such work here. So, Senta thinks that a _lowly vampire _shouldn't be given the rank. And yet all of the battles we've had, she has never won. That and someone always cut in before I take her head.

Reaching the office, I rasped on the door twice to signal my arrival.

"Come in."

I walked in to find the two sitting behind a large desk, big enough to accommodate the two. Everything in was white and gold, except the carpet we walked on every day. The carpet was a deep indigo blue, royal color. The only color besides the gold in the porcelain palace.

"With all this white, it would possibly make Alucard go blind by it," I joked. The two tried to stifle their laughter, but failed miserably.

"So…what did you call me for?" I asked after they were calm enough to be serious. Timothy and John both shared a nervous glance at each other before deciding to answer.

"I know this is short notice, but…we called…Integra for a meeting today," spoke Timothy.

"Here?"

They both nodded their heads, ginger hair swaying with the motion.

"And judging by the time…she will be bringing her two vampires as well," I stated. Again, they nodded their heads.

"And they're staying for dinner?"

Nodded again. I sighed. Those two really had a habit of late notices.

"But don't worry, dinner has already been taken care of," reassured Timothy.

"All we want you to do is to direct the meeting since…_you know_," remarked John. He gave me a serious look meaning that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright…what else?" I sighed.

"Change into something else hen your normal garb. We can't have you looking like that," they pointed out in harmony. I looked down at my usual baggy shirt and pants.

"Fine," I sighed again.

I walked out of the office when I heard them yell out, "And _no _chest bindings!"

_'Great…now I'll have the great vampire staring at my physic during the meeting and dinner.'_

Closing my bedroom door, I sifted through my large vanity dresser to pull out some clothing. I pulled out a pair of black waist high bell bottoms and a white long sleeved blouse. Ruffles adorned the top where the buttons were placed and the ends of the sleeves.

Taking a quick shower, I made sure to wear a _bra _at my masters' request. The blouse strained against my large bosom, but otherwise stayed intact. The waist high bell bottoms accented my curves in all the right places and flared nicely at the thighs.

I put on a pair of black high heeled shoes, even though the pants pretty much covered them. As I was brushing my hair, my brothers barged into the room.

"Ah…there you guys are. It saved me the trouble of finding you two," I said turning around from the dresser mirror.

"What do you need Onee-chan?" asked Kai as he looked at my sudden change of attire curiously.

"Integra and her vampires will be here for a meeting shortly. I want you, Kai and Kosuke, to stay away from the office until I come and get you," I explained.

They both nodded their heads in understanding. Kosuke walked closer, placing a hand on my head.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us." I muttered thanks, turning back to the mirror.

'_This is going to be a hell of a night.'_

* * *

"Welcome to the Claymore manor! Sirs Claymore has been waiting for your arrival."

Integra nodded towards the maid, making her way inside along with Walter, Seras, and Alucard. They all wore their usual attire, except Alucard didn't wear his red fedora and tinted glasses.

"Please follow me."

As they were walking, Seras couldn't help but be amazed by the place. The walls were bright white with gold embroidery and the carpet was indigo blue. She wasn't use to bright colors, so she had to squint until her eyes could adjust.

"Sir Integra, you know the Claymores will more than likely make you apologize for your display," commented Walter. Integra ignored his comment and kept her eyes focused in front of her. Finally coming across it, the maid held the door open for all of them, closing it behind Alucard.

The office was somewhat like Integra's office, except there was a couch and the color scheme was different. At the front of the desk stood the Claymore twins. John on the left and Timothy on the right.

"Welcome Integra. We hope you found the place alright," spoke the two.

"Please take a seat." They both gestured to a chair in front of them. Walter stood behind her while Alucard and Seras took a seat on the couch near the small desk.

"Now that we're all settled, shall we begin?"

* * *

I waited outside the doors, patiently waiting for the signal to come in. I could hear them arguing over what happened at the Hellsing organization weeks ago.

"If you expect me to apologize to that lousy agent of yours-,"

"We don't expect you to apologize, but you will listen to what we have to say," interrupted John. I heard John and Timothy call out my _name, _signaling for me to come in. Opening the doors, I briskly walked past everyone to sit behind the office desk.

"She will tell you everything and you _will _listen to her decree."

"What do you mean _she?_" inquired Integra.

"Why is it so hard to believe Integra? That the agent you had for a week was female," I spoke coldly.

"That's _Sir _Integra to you," she replied bitterly.

"Not anymore. Do you know why I was late to every reporting, hmm?" She said nothing, I continued on.

"The reason why is because I report to a higher authority than you: her majesty herself."

"You lie," Integra spat out.

"Why should I lie? Her majesty was greatly disappointed at your lack of control. She gave me her decree following the orders of the late Arthur Hellsing," I commented, keeping my voice bitter cold.

"What did the queen order?" she asked, but more like demanded.

"Under her decree: You, _Sir _Integra, are unable able to make precise decisions pertaining to the Hellsing organization. Elizabeth placed me as temporary head of the organization until I see fit that you are able to run it without guidance. Your father ordered me to do so, many years ago.

"That's preposterous! The queen would never order something as drastic as that or my father!" Integra yelled, jumping out of her seat in rage.

"You dare question her majesty's orders. Kosuke has Known the queen for many years before you were even thought of," stated Timothy enraged by Integra. That's a first. He always the level headed one.

"And Kosuke has known you father _and _grandfather for years as well. After all…she use to be your nanny," explained John. Integra was about to disagree, but Walter stopped her.

"My lady, what they state is true. When I told you that your father requested their service, it was to hire someone to take care and protect you from any danger. She was the perfect candidate," remarked Walter.

"I use to have red hair back then…The reason why you don't remember is because…before your father passed, he requested for me to erase all memory of me from you. To keep an eye on you from a distance. Only when you show signs of weakness that endangers the organization, to reveal myself to you and to take over when _necessary,_" I explained, but my voice sounded distant as I thought back to that depressing day.

Integra calmed down enough to sink back into the chair. She heaved a heavy sigh. I did the same, moving a bang from my left eye to expose a red orb forgetting who was in the room.

"So, what are you? Seeing that you have a red eye, I can assume that you are a vampire."

"You are correct." She was bound to find out sooner or later.

"Walter…and Seras also knew about my gender as well."

"May I ask what my duty is if you're in charge?" questioned Integra.

"You will have input in decisions, but I have control of what will be put into action. Look…I'm not doing this out of spite, I'm doing this because Arthur asked me to," I admitted.

"I understand. I just don't know how the Knights of the Round Table will react to this," she stated pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh don't worry about that. They know who I am, just not what I am," I replied grinning sadistically.

"Now we can continue with questions momentarily. I believe dinner is ready. I've also prepared _things _for Alucard and Seras. Now please follow me to the dining area." I got up and walked out of the room, the others following suit.

The whole time I felt Alucard's red eyes on my form. I didn't like that, not one bit.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. I will be back shortly."

I let them into the room before heading down the hall to collect my brothers.

* * *

"So, Sirs Claymore, where did you come across Kosuke," questioned Integra. She and the others sat on the right side of the large table while John and Timothy took a place at both ends of the table.

"She saved us from a demonic beast when we ventured into a forbidden territory in Japan," stated John.

"When we first saw her, she had an appearance of a six year old girl and she had choppy pink hair…but she couldn't see at the time," described Timothy.

"A blind vampire, that's impossible," she remarked.

"Well, when she use to take care of you, she was still blind except she had a build of a teenager and red hair. She is one of the rare ones. She told us that her clan had been massacred and her _human _foster parents had died centuries ago."

"A vampire living among humans," commented Alucard showing off his sadistic smirk.

"Her clan was known for taking in humans who were affected by the warring states at the time, so it wasn't uncommon… but we rather for her to tell the rest."

* * *

I was able to find my brothers in the music room quickly and phased into the dining room. Snapping my fingers, servants began serving food and drinks. I had servants bring Alucard a bottle of blood and a wine glass. For Seras, I would have to make hers myself.

"Integra, I would like you to meet my brothers. This is my eldest brother, Kosuke,"

He bowed at her.

"And this is the youngest of us three, Kai." He smiled and waved before we took our seats on the left side of the table.

"Wait, so…both of you are named _Kosuke_?" asked a confused Seras.

"No I'm the real Kosuke. She only uses that during certain situations. My sister's real name is Tsuhgi," explained Kosuke.

"Oh."

"Where is your sire?" we all tilted our heads in confusion at Integra.

"Sire? We have no sire," answered Kai.

"We were born the same way you were: a mother and father," I countered.

"You could say we are royals by blood. Mother was the main ruler of our clan with father by her side," replied Kosuke.

"It's rare, but there were some females capable of carrying offspring," I commented.

"So does that mean you as well, Tsuhgi?" inquired Integra.

'_Ok moving on…'_

I saw that my brothers weren't eating any of the human food that was prepared. I guess they weren't in the mood for it tonight.

"I'll be back." I quickly got up to take their plates, trying to avoid Integra's burning stare.

"I'll take that as a yes," mumbled Integra before taking a bite of her chicken.

I came back with two blood sundaes for my brothers and a regular sundae for Seras. She took a hesitant spoonful at first, fearing that she wouldn't be able to stomach it. Surprisingly, she was able to eat it without complications.

"You're corrupting the Police girl."

I turned my head to gaze at Alucard's menacing form.

"She needs to drink blood like a normal vampire," he remarked, swirling glass full of blood in his hand, not taking his red eyes off of me.

"Well your methods aren't working. With my approach, I got her to at least have two spoonfuls of it. So if I were you, I would stuff it," I commented, letting venom seep out at every word. He didn't reply back, but continued to smirk.

I walked back to my seat fuming all the way. I began digging into my food when I heard him speak again.

"Says the vampire that eats _human _food," Alucard taunted.

I gave him an inhuman growl sounding like an agitated tigress. The sound caused Integra and Seras to jump slightly. Walter flinched, not liking how this was going.

'_Arthur, please give me enough strength to get me through this.'_

Thankfully the rest of the night went smoothly. My masters gave Integra and her posse a tour of the place. Kosuke and Kai ventured off somewhere leaving me alone to fend off Alucard. He kept lagging behind to get closer to me.

I would either speed up or slow down when he invaded my space. I tried so hard not to rip his smirk off his face.

Thanking us for our hospitality, Integra was about to leave until I stopped her.

"Integra, I will be back in two days. From there, we can discuss our plans." She nodded and got into the car. I gave Seras and Walter a hug as they got into the car with her. I was about to go back inside when Alucard blocked my way.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a lingering kiss.

"Till next time, _my lady._" He vanished in a mass of shadows.

'_Great I attracted unwanted attention from him, of all vampires.'_

**Sorry for the late update. I keep having problems with fanfiction. Every time I published a chapter for my other story, it won't show up in the archives as another story update. Anyway please review the story. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5:Back to Hellsing

**Yeah sorry for the long wait people. Well here is another chapter for **_**Power Struggle. **__**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. It belongs to Kohta Hirano. Ocs and other plotline belong to me.**_

**Back to Hellsing**

As I promised, in exactly two days I've returned to the Hellsing manor. Many of the remaining soldiers there were surprised to see another female in their ranks. But boy, if they that I was their boss…per say.

Over the phone, I told Integra that I wanted to move into my _real _room, the room I stayed in when I was a nanny there. Without any disagreement, she gave me my old room back. That… and I may have pulled the queen's decree on her…so she would deny my request either way.

It was on the same floor as her room, just at the end of the hall. I was glad that Walter took the liberty of sealing my room off from any curious intruders. The room was a little dusty, but it's nothing I couldn't fix in an hour.

Walter gave me some cleaning supplies, even though he generously offered to clean it for me. I declined numerous times and had to shoo him out the room in order to work in peace. Locking the door behind me, I walked over to a pair of red curtains on the right side of the room.

Pulling them open, revealed window doors leading to the balcony. The room quickly filled with sunlight, brighten the room, giving it a brighter mood than before. The view from the windows and balcony is great.

It had a great view of the moon and stars at night.

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

"Did she arrive yet?"

"Yes. She arrived an hour ago. Tsuhgi is currently cleaning and setting up her room as we speak," answered Walter.

Integra reclined into her chair, taking a puff of her cigar.

"My ancestors are probably turning over in their graves," she commented.

"I don't think so…If your grandfather, Abraham Van Hellsing had to count on any supernatural being, it would be Tsuhgi," remarked Walter. She took another puff of her cigar and exhaled.

"She should be done by now. I'll bring her here Sir Integra." Walter bowed and exited the office quickly.

"I just hope your right about this…"

* * *

"I guess you didn't need my help after all…"

Walter was left dumbfounded. The room was a spectacle to see.

The furniture was polished new revealing cherry oak wood. The satin red sheets were clean and perfectly ironed on the large four poster bed. The walls had no hint of dirt on them and the windows were wiped clean.

"I told you," I replied.

My black slacks had no dust or dirt on it. The blouse was still a pretty red. During cleaning, I had pulled my hair into a ponytail and clipped my bangs out of the way.

"I put all of the supplies back into the closet, just to let you know."

"Thank you. Sir Integra has requested your presence," he said.

"I was about to go to her before you came." He was about to show me the way to the office when I stopped him.

"Walter…I've been here a couple of times. I know my way around," I smirked playfully at him.

"I know. You know I'm not as young as I use to be," he replied back.

"There's something you can do for me. Could you bring coffee and tea to the office when you've completed your other duties?"

"Of course…Sir Tsuhgi."

I smiled at him as he turned to walk away.

* * *

"Well since you're here, we should get started." Integra was about to get up out of the chair, but I halted her before she could.

"You don't have to get up. I'll just work around you," I said walking over to stand by her side.

"Now, what were you working on before we…you know," I asked looking at the files spread across her desk.

"These files hold information about possible recruits," she answered.

"I've already resolved that problem for now…but you probably won't like what I have in mind," I stated nervously.

"Who did you hire?"

"A group of mercenaries that are not from London." There was an awkward moment of silence. Her blank stare put me on edge a bit.

"I knew this was a bad idea," she mumbled closing her eyes tightly while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I've already planned their plane ride here. They should arrive to London within a few days," I remarked.

"Since you hired them, tell me about their line of work," Integra sighed.

"Like I said, they're a bunch of mercenaries hired to fight wars for others. They are known as the _Wild Geese. _Their captain's name is Pip Bernadette…he's French."

"Do they have any knowledge of vampires?" That was the question I dreaded that she would ask.

"No."

Integra was trying so hard not to yell, but she was livid.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to give them a new insight into the world they don't know. I also want Seras to train them on how to kill vampires," I replied gazing at her. I got tired of standing, so I levitated in the air to sit beside her.

"Why Seras?" she inquired. Her look had confusion written all over it.

"I have a feeling if we let Seras mingle with the group, she will become a true vampire of the night," I explained.

"The Police girl has yet to drink blood. I think-,"

"As long as I oversee her hunger issues, there shan't be a problem," I interrupted.

Integra gave me a look of unease about the whole situation. I smiled genuinely at her.

"Alright. It's not like I can do anything about it," Integra sighed.

_'Score one for Tsuhgi.'_

"What do we do about the others?" I gathered the files in a neat pile and set them aside.

"We'll worry about those later. I understand that you're a little behind in paper work."

We worked effortlessly through the afternoon and evening. We only stopped when Walter gave us refreshments and lunch. It was around seven when I felt Alucard's aura approaching the room.

"I'll let you handle this," I whispered eyes roaming over the paper in front of me. Integra must have sensed him coming as well because she paused in her work.

"Good evening my master," spoke Alucard as he phased into the room.

"Good evening Alucard. I have a mission for you," replied Integra coolly.

"Oh…I see that the _female _has returned this evening. Good evening, _Sir _Tsuhgi. Lovely night for a _drink_ isn't it," he purred.

"Perhaps you should concentrate more on the mission ahead than your next meal," I retorted still not taking my eyes off the paper. Alucard chuckled at my uninterest in whatever he had to say.

"Enough chatting. There is a freak vampire running rampant in the outskirts of London. Seras will be accompanying you as well. Search and destroy," ordered Integra.

"Will _she _be joining us?" he inquired titling his head at me.

"No. Now you have my orders servant. Leave." He bowed to Integra.

"Yes my master."

Alucard vanished out of sight to who-knows-where, and once again left us alone with paperwork. Thirty minutes passed, neither of us spoke a word until Walter entered the office.

"Sir Integra, dinner is ready."

"I'll be down in a minute Walter," she answered. He exited the room to set up the dining room. Integra halted her scribbling and gazed at me.

"Will you be joining me?" she questioned.

I was surprised. I had some speculation that she wanted to enjoy dinner by herself, but asking me to dine with her was a first…for her. But then again, U always ate dinner with her when she was a child.

"Sure."

The dining area was just as large and depressing as the rest of this place. Integra sat at the head of the table while I took a seat two chairs down from her to give her some distance. The lit candles and chandelier helped create some atmosphere in here.

Walter placed a plate of mash potatoes, beans, and steak in front of both of us. He poured wine for Integra, I was happy with my chai tea. He left us alone afterwards. I guess he wanted me and Integra to bond more…

Dinner was awkwardly silent. No other sound was made other than the occasional scraping of a fork against a plate.

"Do you know Alucard?" Integra innocently inquired after swallowing a piece of steak.

"No, I know who he _was _before he became a vampire. Historically yes, on a personal note no," I answered.

"So, you two should be around the same age," she stated.

"No not really. Kosuke is the same age as Alucard in human years, but older in vampiric age. Alucard is older than me in human years, but not in vampire years. Kai is only a couple years behind me," I explained taking a sip of tea. The room was silent once more.

"You know after all these years, you've finally wore a suit. When you were younger, I couldn't even get you to wear pants," I said chuckling at the memory.

"I guess in some way, you rubbed off on me," she retorted smiling a little.

After dinner, we resumed where we left off in paperwork. Alucard returned and gave a full report to Integra before disappearing somewhere. Filing the report, I stopped more like _ordered _Integra to retire for the night.

The papers would still be there in the morning and we had tackled a good chuck of it today. Begrudgingly, she left the office with me in tow. Walking to our rooms, I bid her good-night before walking to the end of the hall to my room.

Discarding my clothes and hair pins, I turned on the shower. Steam filled the bathroom as I washed my body and hair to get rid of the dirt and grime from earlier today. Turning off the shower, I dried off and put on a short white yukata.

Exiting the bathroom while towel drying my hair, I moved over to my small stool in front of the dresser to brush my long locks.

"What a _lovely _sight…"

I paused in mid stroke at the deep suave voice. Turning around, I found Alucard standing two feet behind me. His trench coat, glasses, and fedora was missing.

Honestly, he looked a lot less…creepy without. But I still felt uneasy about him, but I wouldn't show it.

"If you think you startled me, then think again. I felt you coming minutes before. Your essence radiates through this whole building," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Since you can sense me from afar, I wonder how powerful you are," he mused.

"What do you want?" I question indignantly.

"Why do you think I want something?" he taunted, a chesire grin spread across his face.

"Oh by the fact that you've recently returned from a mission and that you decided to visit me late at night when I'm in my nightgown no less," I remarked.

He chuckled at my verbiage. All I wanted was him out the room.

"You're a feisty one," purred Alucard. Red orbs locked onto another matching pair. None wanting to break contact first.

"That's not all that I am."

I got up from my chair to walk over to the foot of the bed and sit. Alucard closed the distance between us. I had to crane my neck to look into his eyes.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so bold with comments considering you don't know what I could do," he replied darkly. If he was trying to instill fear in me, it wasn't working.

His hand moved from his side forward in a slow manner. I held my ground, not once taking my eyes off of him. He grasped a dark lock and brought it to his nose.

Alucard inhaled deeply to take in my scent.

"I know who you are _Dracula. _Or should I say _Vlad the Impaler? Vlad Tepes? Vivode of Wallachia? _I know who you are and what you're capable of, even more about you than you think. Emotion wise and thought wise maybe not so much," I commented snatching my lock of hair back.

His grin disappeared. Nothing but a thin line formed his lips. His eyes were unreadable as we continued to glower at one another.

But it didn't last long. He broke out into chuckles then full blown laughter. He got louder and louder with each intake of unneeded air.

His husky insane laughter threw me off. I could help but stare at him oddly.

"Haha you're like master, strong and spirited. I can't wait to see what powers you posses," he said chuckling in between sentences.

I watched as he kneeled before me. He grasps my right hand, never taking his gaze off me.

"Rest well, beautiful countess."

With that he kissed my hand a disappeared into the shadows. Falling backwards onto the bed, I let out a much deserved sigh.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

**Yeah sorry for the long wait. Anyway please review the chapter and I'll update quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6:Wilde Geese

**Yeah, sorry for the long wait. I'm starting college on Monday so I won't be able to update as much. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Kohta Hirano owns all rights to the anime and manga. Other plotline and characters belong to me.**_

**Wild Geese**

_Gun shots and bombs went off in a war stricken city. Pilot planes soared by, dropping lethal explosive on enemies below. Dead corpses littered the streets. Some more decapitated than others or blow to bits._

_ "Someone tell them they were supposed to bomb the other guys," yelled a mercenary as he braced himself and his gun against a destroyed building wall. One began firing, using the wall as a makeshift shield._

_ "Man…I got sisters to knock up," he said ceasing fire to take cover behind another wall. "That's not bad if you knock up two a day, not counting Sunday-," a man beside him as cut off by a French accent._

_ "Will you two shut up and get your heads back in the game!"_

_ The man with the accent was possibly the captain. He was firing his machine gun in the opposite direction. He had back up on either side of him as he fired shots out of a partial huge whole in another wall._

_ "They dropped 'ze bombs on us because we don't matter. We mean nothing." He stopped firing and took cover behind the wall. The man wore a brown shirt underneath a long army green jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows._

_ On his hands were black gloves. He wore army green pants tucked into his black cargo boots. Around his neck was a red scarf. His left eye was covered with an eye patch and a band-aid was taped on the bridge of his nose._

_ A hat was perched on his head obscuring his brown locks. His hair was pulled into a long braid that rested at his backside. "Zehy blows us up and buy new ones. We can all agree zere's no shortage of idiots willing to shoot guns for money."_

_ Another bomb went off. "Captain, we just got word that the palace surrendered."_

_ "Pathetic," he replied. "Can zehy at least try to put up a fight?"_

_ His adversary next to him returned fire to the enemies. "I guess this civil war is over and we're out of a job," commented a man with a beanie hat. The captain grinned._

_ "I've been working on something."_

_ Unbeknownst to them, an enemy had infiltrated their lines. The man's identity was concealed by bandages._

_ "Ugh, please tell me it's not another sand trap." The captain returned fire on another batch of foes. The enemy took his chance to attack. The captain turned around quickly, launching a knife into the man's neck._

_ He screamed in agony as blood splurged from his decimated neck. The enemy fell dead._

_ "Zere will be no sand where we're going. Ze next job…its in a city of fog." He looked down at the dead man. Blood stained his clothes as it pooled beneath him…his face frozen as if he's still screaming from the agony and pain._

* * *

"What are you doing up so early?"

I paused from reading a report to gaze at Integra. She looked dumbfounded that I was up during daylight hours. It was only seven in the morning…what's the big deal…

"Alucard can withstand sunlight, but even he finds it to be a nuisance. Unlike Alucard…sunlight doesn't bother me. Actually, I prefer to be outside right now than cooped up in here," I explained. I don't understand why she's so surprised. John and Timothy told her I was an odd one.

The same goes for my brothers. Besides, yesterday I was up and dressed by the same time. She must not have noticed since she was kind of half asleep yesterday morning.

I guess she really enjoyed her first night of blissful sleep since I _forced _her to retire early the night before. Integra snapped out of her surprise to walk to the desk. I got up the chair so she could sit down.

Grabbing the most important paperwork, I placed them in front of her. The others I've already read and deemed them meaningless. Working together, we were able to greatly reduce the amount of papers she had backed up.

For the first time, Integra only had a few papers to read through.

"Is this all?" she asked slightly shocked. "Yes and I can tell that you're overjoyed by your chi," I said smiling brightly at her.

"What's chi?" she questioned not understanding. "Chi is another word for energy or aura," I explained. Integra nodded.

She read through the papers and signed whatever needed to be signed or simply discarded it. I believe those she threw away were from the Knights of the Round Table. I don't blame her…I would do the same thing too.

"I guess I'm done for now…thank you."

My eyes widen as she thanked me, For once, I felt whole again even if it was only for a millisecond. Shock melted into elation. "You're welcome. See, I'm not that bad after all," I replied back giving her a sincere smile.

Integra blushed slightly before regaining her composure. "Since there's no paperwork really to do…how about you head to the firing range? I know its been a while since you practiced your aim," I suggested.

"Would you care to join me?" she asked getting up. "No thank you. Guns aren't my forte. I'm old fashioned when it comes to weapons," I said waving my hand dismissively.

"Oh, what weapon do you prefer?" "A sword or katana would suffice. Swords are _less _messy than guns when killing ghouls," I voiced.

Integra was about to leave when I remembered something.

"Before you go, the Wild Geese will be arriving late this evening. Since the civil war they were employed in ended, they have more time to _help _us," I called out. "They've traveled her already?" she questioned slightly turning around to face me.

"Yes. When they arrive I want you to give them a _welcoming _greeting. Afterwards, I'll show them around," I stated with my hands folded behind my back.

"You sure?" Integra inquired with a raised eyebrow. I nodded my head. "Of course, I believe you'll do perfectly. Plus you are Arthur's heir after all."

"What were you to my father?"

_'Oh Shit…'_

I didn't want to tell her nor did I want to lie. If I told her the truth, all hell would break loose. We were just forming a bond; I don't want to lose it again.

"We were nothing more than friends." I answered. That's what I kept telling myself, but I knew it wasn't true. Hopefully that would satisfy her for now.

"Alright. Well…I'll see you once the mercenaries arrive," she said exiting the room. I exhaled quietly from unconsciously holding my breath.

Walking left, I gazed upon an old painting of _him…_Arthur. Taking a finger, I lightly traced every detail of his face.

_'I was his lover…the only lover…he could never have,' _I thought sullenly. Bringing my hand back to my person, I walked out the office to my room. Meditation was the only thing I needed right now…

* * *

"Wow…this place is huge."

"Yeah, huge and depressing."

"Let's just hope zat zey have ze money to back it up," spoke the captain.

At the entrance steps, and old man in a butler's uniform greeted them. "Welcome to the Hellsing Manor. My name is Walter C. Dornez, the head butler. The lady awaits your arrival."

"Nice to meet you. Pip Bernadette at your service. Ze rest are with me," spoke the captain. "Please follow me to the waiting area Mr. Bernadette," Walter said opening the door.

Walking inside the Wild Geese were greeted with lavish halls decorated with paintings. Taking in his surroundings, Pip turned his attention to Walter as he led the way.

"So…will we be meeting ze mademoiselle of ze house?" he asked. "Yes you will be meeting with Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and another," remarked Walter focused on getting them to their destination. Pip and the rest though her name was a mouthful.

"Here we are," spoke Walter as they approached a pair of double doors. Opening the doors revealed a well lit room by a crystal chandelier.

The furniture was brown or light cream. The walls were white with brown a gold trimming on them. The carpet was light brown with occasional dark brown patterns it.

They all filled in the room. Most of them stood or looked out the windows. Pip sat in a chair backwards dead center in the slightly lavish room.

"Please wait here. The madam will be with you shortly," stated Walter as he left the room.

"Captain Bernadette, what the hell is this?" "Huh?" he muttered confused.

"So what are we going to be fighting in London?" asked a man with spiky bland hair and goggles on top of his head.

"Since when do we work security jobs?" asked another man.

"I didn't sign up to shadow some rich asshole," remarked a middle aged man. "My god people. I really can't think of another way to put it so here it is…they're going to be paying us kill monsters," he said nonchalantly.

A few men next to him started to laugh. "Monsters, you've got to be kidding me."

"Its true," spoke a feminine voice.

Everyone's head turned to the doorway to see a blond woman in a black suit and glasses.

"The enemies are immortal creatures who sustain themselves by drinking human blood…Your job gentlemen are to fight these monsters with bullets, garlic, and holy water. Put a stake through its heart, cut off its head, burn the corpse, scatter the ashes at a crossroads…for further instructions consult _Bram Stoker," _Integra explained with a sadistic smile.

"That's ridiculous." "Everybody knows there's no such thing as vampire," smirked the blond haired man.

"Than everyone's quite mistaken or more accurately… we've helped them maintain a state of blissful ignorance. For over a century the Hellsing Organization has served the British Empire, fighting a secret war against the forces of darkness, the vampire in particular. Hmph, for those of you who still need convincing," Integra pointed to someone standing in the corner of the room.

"I present to you a genuine vampire." Their heads turned towards a blond blue eyed girl in a mustard yellow uniform. She looked nervous about something.

"Huh…" spoke Pip as he got up. "Oh no. Just hold on…you-you are really a vampire," he said walking over to her, scratching his cheek on the way.

"Yes…I am…Hello," she said nervously. Pip continued to stare down at the bust the busty _vampire. _She laughed nervously, flashing a small fang in the process. Pip grinned as his pals started to laugh.

"I get the feeling there laughing at me Sir."

"Then show them something to make them stop Police girl," commented Integra.

"Right of course Sir! Come on," declared police girl snapping her fingers. "Hahaha, if zis is a vampire, then I'm Franken stein's monster!"

She plucked him in the forehead. Blood dripped down his face. Pipe was trying to regain his bearing, but was sent spiraling by another barrage of pokes by the girl.

"Captain!"

"She's some kind a monster. I just-she kept poking me. It happened so fast." "My head was just-I don't believe it. You're really telling me that _she's_ a vampire."

"Damn right she is," stated a dark voice. Pip's head turned toward the wall beside Integra. "Police girl may be the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire," spoke a red clad tall vampire as he walked through the wall.

The men cowered back in fear. "What a pathetic bunch of sniveling cowards. Do you really think they would be of use to us?" grinned Alucard.

Integra glanced at him, but turned to look behind her as she heard approaching footsteps. "My deepest apologies ma'am…I did try to stop him," replied Walter.

"These men are to be guarding me while I sleep. I wanted to take their measure." All men stared at the tall vampire. Pip still remained on the floor.

"Wait, were is ze one I was talking to over ze phone?" he questioned. "That would be me."

A woman with long black hair and red eyes strolled into the room casually. She had a red scarf tied around her neck. The woman wore a form fitting white long sleeve shirt that accent her busty chest size and wore black bell bottoms.

"Bonjour Mr. Bernadette! Desole pour le grand gars ne payez pas lui tout esprit," she spoke fluently as she walked up to him. Crouching down to his level, she produced a handkerchief out of thin air to wipe the trail of blood from his face. Pip was at a loss of words.

(Hello ! Sorry about the big guy over there. Don't pay him any mind.)

"Là, tous mieux. Mon nom est Sir Tsuhgi, je suis l'un vous parlait au telephone," she said smiling. "Vous parlez francais?" he spoke in awe at the beautiful woman before him. "Yup et je parle aussi plusieurs autres langues."

(There, all better. My name is Sir Tsuhgi, i'm the one you talk to over the phone.)

(You speak french?)

(Yes and several other languages.)

Everyone looked at the two in confusion as they continued their conversation in French. Alucard grinned as he watched Tsuhgi communicate with the captain. Seras was in awe at how natural the language rolled off her tongue.

"Now introductions are over… a most unusual letter arrived in the post today," stated Walter as he produced an envelope from behind his back. A look of pure rage spread across Integra's features as she took the envelope from Walter.

**"Who is it from Integra?" **spoke Tsuhgi from their mental link. **"The Iscariot Organization. Section thirteen, Enrico Maxwell."**

** "…We'll discuss that later."**

"Well since we're well acquainted with one another…how about you gentlemen follow me. Come along Seras," Tsuhgi said getting up from the floor. Seras trotted over as Pip finally got to his feet.

"Follow me."

* * *

"So your name is Seras Victoria?"

"Yes," answered Seras. I was currently showing the Wild Geese the mansion since they will be stay for quite a while. Pip and the rest asked questions along the way…mostly questions pertaining to me and Seras.

"So you're a vampire Miss Tsuhgi?" asked a member of the Wild Geese. I turned around to walk backwards and still give them my full attention. "Yes, however, I am different from Seras and Alucard. He's the one who _popped _out the wall."

"Where are you two from?"

"I was born and raised in London. I use to be a police officer, hence the nickname police girl. I have no clue where Sir Tsuhgi is from," remarked Seras. That's right, I never did tell her.

"You couldn't tell by Seras's accent? For me…well…watashi no furusato wa Nihondearu to no haha kokugo wa nihongodesu. Watashi mo futari no kyōdai o motte iru," I replied. I couldn't help but giggle at their lost gazes.

"My homeland is Japan and native language is Japanese. I have two brothers as well," I translated. "Why didn't you say zat earlier?!" yelled Pip. "Because its more fun that way," shrugged.

We made a right at the end of the hall. We were almost to the barracks. "Are we fight just ze vampires?" inquired Pip.

"No you will be killing ghouls along with vampires," I answered. "What are ghouls?" questioned another.

"Ghouls are deflowered humans or _non-virgins, _who were bitten by a vampire. Sort of like zombies," I described. "So you two are vampires because your _virgins,_" commented a different soldier.

"People can only turn into vampires if they are virgins. I am a different case…Seras is a virgin." "Sir Tsuhgi," cried an embarrassed Seras.

"What its true. I can't even tell crude jokes around you or you'll get flustered," I pointed out. Seras hid her face as the Wild Geese snickered.

"You didn't answer the question, countess." I stopped to turn around to see Alucard standing beside the door that led to the barracks. "Hello Alucard…don't you have someone else to bother?" I retorted.

"Just answer the question," he ordered. I ignored him completely as I opened the door to the rooms.

"Well these are the barracks, Tomorrow your training will begin, so if I were you, I would get some rest. Seras will be your instructor. "What?!"

"Seras you'll be fine. You have me you know." She gave me an exasperated sigh as I smiled sweetly at her. One by one the Wild Geese entered the barracks. Soon Pip was the only one left.

"Jeunes filles jolie de bonne nuit," he said closing the door behind him. I instructed Seras to wait in her room, where I will be shortly. She left leaving me alone with Alucard.

(Good night, lovely maidens.)

"You still didn't answer," he remarked. "Why should I answer to such a perverse question?" I countered back, red eyes narrowing.

"I think you are a virgin. There are different methods to find out," he grinned wolfishly. He moved his hands as if to grab me. I jumped back from him and got into a defensive stance.

"Touch me with those perverted hands, you'll be missing _something _you guns obviously compensates," I said not taking my eyes off of his form. His threw his head back in maniacal laughter.

"Such anger. You're an interesting one. Please show me what you will do," he said grinning madly. "As much as I would like to, but sorry. I have an important meeting with Integra," I said standing straight.

"Sayōnara."

I disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Alucard standing there.

"Yes till next time countess…"

**Once again sorry for the wait. Those who like the story ****please**** review. I don't know how I can improve if you don't review.**


	7. Chapter 7:ENrico Maxwell and Feeding

**Hi guys sorry for the super long hiatus. But I've been busy with finals and Christmas and etc. But during that time I wrote out upcoming chapters. So you guys know the thrill. And thanks for the one reviewer who found my story to be attention grabbing. I really appreciate it. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or its characters. Ocs and other plotline ideas belong to me.**_

**Enrico Maxwell and Feeding**

_Integra, Walter, and Tsuhgi currently inhabited the office late at night. Tsuhgi was a little late because of the whole "Virgin" ordeal with Alucard, but Integra excused her for that. Walter and Tsuhgi stood in front of her desk as Integra calmly sat behind it._

_ "Integra, how do you know about the Iscariot Organization and why would they send a letter to you?" inquired Tsuhgi. "I sent Alucard and Seras on a mission to Baddrick to exterminate a freak that infested a hospital with its ghouls. A regenerative priest named Father Anderson destroyed the freak vampire and injured Seras in the process," she explained._

_ Tsuhgi knew who Father Anderson was. In fact the two had a mutual understanding of each after a small incident with each other. The even had a few run-ins with each other and Alucard too, but she would quickly disappear before he could sense her._

_ "Surprisingly, he was able to decapitate Alucard. When I arrived to prevent the situation, he killed two of my best men and tried to end my life as well. Alucard regenerated and forced him to retreat" she continued. "And you said the mission was in Baddrick, correct?" Integra nodded her head._

_ "Of course, that was the problem from the start. The Vatican probably wanted to cause mayhem because the Hellsing organization was intruding on their turf," commented Tsuhgi. "When do they want to meet?"_

_ "At the London Museum. Enrico Maxwell will be meeting with us in the afternoon" answered Walter. 'Oh no!' Tsuhgi face palmed. "What's the problem?" questioned Integra as she grabbed and lit another cigar._

_ "What horrible timing! I informed Seras and a few others to destroy a freak vampire in the vicinity. A subway to be exact." "So what will be our plan of action?" spoke Walter._

_ "Walter and I will accompany you while the mission is in motion. I would say leave Alucard here, but he'll follow us anyway," suggested Tsuhgi._

_'Tomorrow is going to be something else.'_

So here we are… at the museum waiting for Enrico Maxwell and his escort to arrive. It was starting to get late as we waited for the tardy archbishop and Integra looked pissed. She tried focusing on a large painting to the side of her, but she couldn't fool me.

Integra wore her usual grab and so did Walter. I wanted to wear pants, but nooo. Walter forced me to wear a stupid red ankle length skirt. I hated skirts and never wore them in all my days. And to top it off I wore a white blouse to go with it.

If he wanted me to wear red and white, I could have just put on my grandmother's priestess outfit. At least it had pants! I stood there standing next to Integra, fidgeting with my sleeves until I heard voices from down the hall.

Down the hall I saw Enrico Maxwell and some other old man in black robes approaching. Enrico wore a white long sleeved shirt with a purple vest over top of it. He had on black pants and polished black shoes.

His silver hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that hung down his back. He had purple eyes concealed behind a pair of thin rimmed glasses. He was too busy admiring a piece of artwork on display to notice our irate figures.

It wasn't until the aged man tapped his shoulder and pointed in our direction did he finally take note of us. "Oh is it that time already," he said sheepishly.

_'You're the one who came late to his own meeting idiot' _I sneered to myself. He bowed and introduced himself. "My name is Enrico Maxwell. I am the head of the Iscariot Organization. These are for you."

From behind his back, he produced a bouquet of lilies. Integra not in the least looked interested in the flowers, so I took them out of his gloved hand. "I'll take this thank you."

"Ah Tsuhgi Iga…how nice to see you. It's been far too long," he commented. "Unfortunately not long enough," I faked smiled. Integra and Walter looked between us two. Maxwell, on the other hand, stared openly with lust as his eyes roamed over my form.

_'Sick bastard! I wonder how holy this man truly is...' _

"I don't really care who you are. You sent an agent to Baddrick, which is under the jurisdiction of England, and violated the treaty. Your agent killed two of my best men…I was almost unable to escaped with my head still attached-!"

"Will you shut up!" he shouted crushing his glasses in his hand. "How dare you!" snarled Integra.

"I'm only here because of the direct orders of his holiness. If we slaughtered millions of you Protestants, I would have not shed a tear," Maxwell responded with hate. I suddenly felt Alucard's aura encroach on us.

_'Oh boy. This isn't going to be good!'_

"Now shut up and pay attention, you insufferable English sow!"

"A sow…"

_'Uh-oh!'_

"It's just like the Vatican to invoke the wrath of God," Alucard spoke as he materialized from the wall.

"The nosferatu…Alucard," mumbled Maxwell.

"Nice meeting you, but now I must say good-bye," he said pulling out Casull from his trench coat. He pointed the gun over Integra's shoulder as she stood there smiling arrogantly.

"You called my master a sow, I'm afraid I have to put a bullet in you," he said mockingly, finger on the trigger. Acting quickly, I moved to stand in front of Maxwell.

"What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Integra. I just smiled at her.

"Did you forget what we came here for Integra or did you let those petty insults cloud your judgment. And for you , I suggest you put the gun down now or did you forget we are in a museum as well?" I declared, narrowing my eyes. Integra scoffed at me, but order Alucard to stand down. When Alucard lowered his gun, Maxwell and his escort breathed a sigh of relief.

I turned toward the two, eyes narrowing further into slits. "For you two it's not over yet. The only reason why I stepped in was to prevent your blood from soiling the precious paintings in the museum." The two gulped in fear.

_Zing~_

My eyes returned to normal as I heard pipes being sliced underground. Turning my eyes silver, I used my sixth sense to scout out what could be the cause of it. Miles away, I saw Hellsing troops and Seras having a hard time with Anderson. Witnessing all, I turned my head towards Alucard.

"I have a mission for you. A certain _Father_ is running rampant throughout the subway and I fear the soldiers and Seras's safety is in danger. Alucard, you are to stop him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh, so countess, when do you have the power to control me," he purred, eyes half lidded. My sclera bled red as a white aura whipped ferociously around me. "Under the orders of the late Arthur Hellsing, I command you to do what I say!" I yelled. For some odd reason, the back of Alucard's hands started to sting where his seals were placed, but he brushed t off as if it was nothing.

"Yes this is excellent! A vampiress with such power! Anything for you, my countess," He laughed. Alucard phased through the wall, laughing all the way. Once he was gone, I calmed down, the aura dissipating. "Now for you," I said snapping back to the two Vatican members.

"I would suggest you guys retreat back to Rome where you belong. You've wasted our time and now one of your agents is wreaking havoc in our subways. Whatever information you have for us, you can shove it up your ass," I spoke with authority.

"Y-yeah, sure," Maxwell stuttered. Scoffing, I turned on my heel causing the dress to swish with the sudden movement. I walked past Integra with her and Walter trailing behind me. I looked over my shoulder to her.

"From now on all information you need will come directly from me. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

"I hope your plane ride home is safe. Good-bye _whipping boys_," I mocked. Growling, Maxwell kept his snide remarks to himself as he watched us disappear down the hall.

* * *

"_You want me to do what?" I said confusedly. "I want you to deliver these bottles of blood to Alucard," stated Walter as held the bottles out._

_ "Why?" I questioned, reluctantly taking the bottles from him. "Sir Integra wishes for me to help her prepare some delicacies to help her relax after today's stressful events._

_ 'You think she's stressed…I'm the one who should be stressed around here," I thought to myself._

"_Fine If I don't come back, tell the Wild Geese to stay away from my funeral," I said walking out of the kitchen. Walter just chuckled and prepared to make some tea and snacks to help ease his lady's stress._

That was five minutes ago. So here I am, wandering the lower levels of the manor to deliver Alucard his meal for the night. Oh my goodness, this guys screamed vanity.

I mean seriously….blood…in bottles….never heard that before.

The basement was dark, cold, and carried a musky smell to it. Thankfully I memorized my way down here. I passed Sera's room on the way.

I don't even know if they are back yet from their confrontation with Anderson. Poor Seras. She probably has to watch her sire and a crazed priest go at it like two barbarians over a slab of meat. I don't envy her not one bit.

Cradling the two bottles in my left hand, I pushed the door open with my right. The door cracked open to reveal another flight of stairs downwards towards Alucard's chamber.

_'Well…his sense of decorating…stinks.'_

In the middle of the room sat a throne chair with a small round table next to it. There were a couple of overturned wine glasses that sat on top of the table. Like I said…woman.

Placing the bottles on the table, I turned to leave, but something caught my eye. A huge polished black coffin was placed a little ways behind his throne chair. Walking cautiously over to it, I noticed strange writing on the lid.

_The Bird of Hermes is my name_

_Eating my wings to make me tame_

Reciting this inscription in my head, I felt a sudden surge of power come over me. Without thinking, my hand slowly inched its way towards the writing. Suddenly, a force yanked me up by my collar.

"Don't touch my coffin!" growled a dark voice. Acting on instinct, I kicked a leg out behind me, making contact with a solid chest.

The person grunted and dropped me. I landed on the balls of me feet and swerve around to face my attacker. There stood Alucard, his features filled with rage.

"What are you doing in my chambers?"

"If you hadn't notice the bottles on the tables before you attacked, you would have know, you imbecile," I growled.

"Don't touch my coffin," he warned again. "It's just a coffin. There's nothing fancy about it other than the little engraving on it. I don't understand why you're so upset," I scoffed crossing my arms.

"Would you like it if someone touched your coffin?" inquired Alucard with a snarky tone.

"News flash, I don't sleep in a coffin and even if I _did_, I wouldn't be so possessive over it." I haven't slept in a coffin since I was born.

_Besides, when I was born I was kid-_

"A vampire who doesn't sleep in a coffin, eats human food, and awakens during daylight. What an interesting little vampiress you are," mused Alucard with mirth emanating from his eyes.

Disregarding the comment, I started to make my way up the stairs. "You should drink. I can smell the blood lust radiating off of you. He huffed and plopped down in his chair.

Reaching the door, I paused for a moment causing Alucard to call out to me. "What?"

"What's your favorite blood type?" "Why do you want to know? Feel like donating a pint?"

"Just answer it," I shot back. "Fine. All blood types suit me, but I prefer type O," he answered. I stood there for another minute thinking.

"What is it now countess?" inquired Alucard with an airy fell to his tone.

"To answer your question from yesterday…I'm a virgin." With that I left out of the room.

* * *

**I told you guys I'll be back. I never break a promise. It'll take me a while to type up more chapters. I mean this one by itself is 12 pages long. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
